demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Apollyon the Destroyer/the conclusion
I have come to the conclusion that you so called "demi-gods" are nothing more then a pack of mewling children. you know nothing of mythology, you claim contradictory ideals, and some of you claim to follow being recorded by HISTORY to have been destroyed. Warboss is nothing more then a selfish child who claims to follow Loki, Odin, Thor, Tyr, AND the greek gods, for whatever reason. if he knew even a little bit about mythology, he would understand that Loki and Odin are sworn enemies and Loki is currently imprisoned beneath the world tree by his brother, Odin. Thor and loki do not get along either and in the final battle of Ragnarok Thor is destined to slay Loki. so why would they all share a single servent? the base idea is insulting to intelligent life forms every where. in addition, Warboss' so called "GAO" is nothing more then self centered rambling. he claims to invent things that a demigod would use for battle, and yet the things he invents are nothing more then blasters, guns, and tanks, things out of scifi films and games. why would a greek warrior, someone who would rather die on a broadsword with a round shield in their hand, deign to use a firearm? once again, plainly insulting. to make matters worse, his monster archives and even some of his weaponry are pure copy paste jobs of information provided about a foolish mortal game designed by one, GAMES WORKSHOP called WARHAMMER and WARHAMMER 40,000. both of which are table top war games, and just a little warning, Games Workshop has been alerted to the uncited use of their information in blatant violation of copywrite laws. i am insulted that the thought of even pretending to fight someone over the internet came up. if you fight someone in real life, you are not posting on a forum as you do so. it is near impossible. do you people truly believe it is possible to take a punch, or dodge a sword, while posting to your friends about it? no it is not. if you dont fight someone in real life, and i might add none of you HAVE fought me, at the very least, walk away from your computer, stop posting, then come back later and lie, saying you fought and this is what happened. do not insult the intelligence of others by pretending to fight while talking on line. people arnt stupid. the definition of IMMORTAL is UNKILLABLE BY OLD AGE OR BY CONVENTIONAL MEANS. a vampire is immortal. a vampire can still be slain with a stake to the heart or a beheading. gods are immortal. gods can still be killed. yes, it is harder, yes even when Kronos was chopped up by a sickle did he rise again, but it is possible. Osiris, the egyptian god killed by set, once slain, was dead. he did not rise again, despite being the god of the underworld. Odin's son was a god. when loki killed him, he was dead and did not rise. loki's son was a god. loki remains bound in his intestines. his son is still dead. the Indian God-demon Rhevanna was slain by Rham in the Rhammayana. hes still dead. Vishnu, the indian incarnation of doom, when he arrives, will KILL all the other gods and leave the earth to the mortals, much like the end of Ragnarok will. they will REMAIN DEAD. and thus i plan to bring about the PERMANENT end of the greek gods. i shall arrange for their deaths at the hands of something IMMORTAL that will not harm humans. and for those of you who doubt me, as some have, when i say i do not remember my past, believe me. the gods took my memory. every last bit i know of mythology i had to teach myself through years of study in mortal libraries. i do not remember my confrontation with Cosmos, nor what i did to lose my memory. i have seen some people here that seem more intelligent then others. there are some, such as thief, and zala, and several others, who hold legitimate claims as demigods. however, there are others whos sheer ignorance of mythological stories and norms astounds me. if you truly are of the gods, you should know which gods side with who. those who do not are no more godlings then the worms beneath my feet. Category:Blog posts